


Huggy

by Animerulzs1267



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2PUSUK, Hugs, M/M, Romance, Romantic/Hurt Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: Allen comes home, pissed off as usual, and sees Oliver preparing a hugging project. 2p!USUK, Rated T.





	

Allen was pissed off by the time he got home from work. Those fuckers before at the store kept bugging him about stolen shit missing from their stock and because of the way he looked, he was considered a suspect! Yeah, he stolen from them plenty of times before, but his appearance shouldn't have had such a negative opinion on him. When you look like a cool ass thug like him, you could get all the bitches you want with a pair of sunglasses, a hot tan, leather bomb jacket worn down from scuffling battles and fingerless gloves.

Making his anger known because he was such a drama king, Allen kicked the front door opened and bellowed angrily, "I'm home!" to whoever the unfortunate being would be facing his wrath.

Unfortunately for him, Allen saw Oliver poking his pastel pink-colored head out and with a stupid grin, making his freckles stick out besides the redness of his blush, he greeted happily, "Welcome home, darling!"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Oh, but dearie, it makes me so happy to see you that I have to call you something appropriate!"

Allen snorted at the remark.

"Would you like me to call you something else? Like pumpkin, or dearest, or sweetheart, or sunshine?"

"How about 'Big Daddy'?"

Oliver tilted his head, confused of the request, but said joyfully, "All right, Big Daddy!"

Allen resisted his laughter escaping by drinking his beer head-on. Oliver was quite stupid, in Allen's thoughts, but he always found a way through his oblivious mind to make Allen laugh when he needed one badly. Choking on the beer suddenly, Allen coughed a bit and strutted his way out of the kitchen for the living room when he heard Oliver's squealing voice call back for him.

Allen poked his head in the kitchen, "What do you want?" Allen grumbled.

"I need your help on a project..."

"What kind of project?"

"A free hug project! I'll be giving out free hugs to everyone and see how they react, that way I'll know if they are sincere to me or not! Also, I need you to help me decorate the cookies. I know you love doing that so go all out with your-"

"Why would you want to do something so stupid?"

Instead of being insulted, Oliver giggled, "Didn't I just explain it to you, boy? You know I hate repeating myself, but I want to know if people like me or not by using hugs. If they reject me, I can guarantee the type of...punishment, they will be getting from me for not being my dear friend. So what do you say, darling? Will you help me with my hug investigation?"

Allen blinked, dazed at Oliver's stupidity speaking for the idea itself. Was Oliver actually serious about this idea? What made him thought about the idea of everyone not liking him if he hugged him? It was not like he cared or anything, but it would surely save a great deal of time for both of them to just ignore it all together and stay in the house.

"Why the fuck would I wanna do something so stupid with you?" Allen questioned Oliver bitterly. "I got my own shit I wanna do, I don't wanna go visit assholes who wanna kick my ass and say 'Hey, asshat, you sure did something stupid today! Oh, you wanna hug? Well fuck you, Allen!' and leave you and me like the stupid idiots we sometimes are."

"Big Daddy, is something wrong?"

Even after his bursting speech, Oliver looked assertive and calm at Allen like he always did. It confused Allen all the time why Oliver had put up with him for all those years of shouting, fighting and what he thought between them was unhappiness.

Then, Allen slammed the beer can he had on the kitchen table and struggled to breathe.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Allen shouted. "Do you have any idea what it's like having people talk shit about you whenever you walk down a hallway? Or when you're trying to make it through the day without a panic attack you suddenly have one, for no apparent reason except the thought replaying over and over of someone coming after you? Do you ever worry someone's out to get you and you feel like you have no one there who understands you or wants to protect you?

"I get that fucked up feeling every day of my life, and it's driving me crazy..."

Oliver stared at Allen, his eyes expressing pity and sadness on the poor boy. If only he could give some helpful advice but what could he say, that it gets better? Allen and Oliver had always had that feeling of fear and anxiety overcoming them constantly. Oliver hid and kept it under better control than Allen. Allen was the confronting type, looking for some kind of idiot to taunt and humiliate for his personal self-esteem. But it hadn't helped him in some cases, seeing how everyone was viewing him as the bully.

Taking the risk, Oliver took a few steps forward to Allen whose body was shaking like he was stranded in the freezing cold. He kept his head down, not wanting Oliver to see his tears pouring out from his eyes and he was mumbling incoherently to himself with words Oliver couldn't make out.

"Come here..."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"So...how long are we gonna stay like this?"

"Until you finally calm down and realize no one is going to hurt you, because I would never let anyone do that to you."

"Thanks..."

"Not a problem, dearie,"

"...Are you still going to do your weird project?"

"No, I don't need anyone's hug or approval if you are the only one for me."

"That's my lovesick boyfriend!" Allen took his hand and playfully ruffled Oliver's hair as he laughed happily with him.

"And you are my crazy, never-giving-a-shit awesome boyfriend!" Allen burst out laughing, harder this time, and Oliver made the move by tiptoeing upward and attempted to kiss his mouth when it was open, but he missed and kissed Allen's cheek.

They chuckled and their lips brushed together and kissed in a gentle matter, but soon their kissing started growing passionate and intense once Oliver's lips licked Allen's bottom lip whenever they parted for breath. Allen knew Oliver was getting a little excited from the kissing, and he had no intention of stopping their actions.

"You...ah, wanna take this upstairs?"

"Mmm..."

Allen pulled away and smirked, "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Before Oliver said anything else, Allen used his body force and shuffled him out of the kitchen and attempted to take him upstairs, but their legs somehow leaded them onto the couch where the collapsed and kept making out until Oliver suddenly took his hand and pushed Allen's chest gently back.

"Um...can we postpone this for tonight?"

"Why, are you scared of getting caught on the couch?"

"No, my cookies are gonna get burnt if I don't attend them..."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! :)


End file.
